Der Fluch der Isis First Auftritt der Göttin
by Viviane von Cornwall
Summary: Naja, was soll man sagen... Isis alias Viktoria kommt nach Hogwarts und verwirrt die ganze Schule, besonder einen bestimmten Mr. Black...


Kapitel 2  
  
Viktoria  
  
Die Rumtreiber und Lily hatten sich im Tropfenden Kessel einquartiert. Da es nur 4 Betten in dem Zimmer gab, musste sich einer der Jungs mit einem Notbett zufrieden geben. "Ehrensache" meinte James, und platzierte sich neben Lily´s Bett. Den nächsten ganzen Tag, den 30. August, musste er sich Kommentare über "diverse Schmatz- und Stöhngeräusche in der Nacht" anhören, mit welchen seine Freunde nicht sparten. Seufzend setzte James seine Brille auf und stieg am Morgen des 31. August aus dem Bett. Neben ihm strahlten zwei smaragdgrüne Augen den Seinen entgegen. "Guten Morgen, Darling!" Auf dem Weg zu ihren Lippen unterbrach ihn Sirius Geschrei. "Guten MOOOOOOORGEN!!" grinsend steckte er seinen Kopf zur Tür herein. "Ui, die zwei Täubchen, ich geh dann mal wieder." schon war er verschwunden. "Lass uns weitermachen!" Lächelnd zog Lily James´ Kopf näher an ihren. Nach 5 Minuten kamen Remus, Sirius und Peter in das Zimmer gestürmt. "Los, los! Knutschen könnt ihr später! Es gibt auch wichtigere Dinge!" brüllte Sirius. Remus hustete und murmelte etwas, das sich wie "Kathrin" anhörte. Lily zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch. Remus klärte sie auf, während James und Peter lachend Sirius festhielten, damit der nicht auf den guten Moony einschlug. Alle 4 Tunichtgute schwelgten sich nun in mehr oder weniger wohligen Erinnerungen. Kathrin war im letzten Jahr mit Sirius zusammen gewesen, und eines Abends im Mai kam dieser in den Gemeinschaftsraum und baute sich vor James auf "James, 15 Galleonen bitte!" Verdutzt starrte James seinen besten Freund an. "Warum bitte sollte ich dir 15 Galleonen geben?" "Denk mal an unsere kleine Wette, Prongsi!" Sirius zog einen Zettel aus der Hosentasche "Ich zitiere: Hiermit verspreche ich, James Prongs Potter feierlich und so wahr ich eine Tunichtgut bin, dass ich Sirius Padfoot Black 15 Galleonen gebe, falls er die wegen ihre Aussage "ich bleibe Jungfrau bis zur Ehe und heirate erst nach 5-jähriger Beziehung!"- bekannte Kathrin Borger flachlegt, bevor meine Lippen mit denen von Lilian Evans verschmelzen, sprich wir uns küssen". James Gesicht war herrlich "Du hast sie gevö.. ich meine, ihr habt" er gestikulierte wild durch die Luft. "Nein, Jamie, noch nicht, aber Morgen." voller Erwartung und Nervosität hüpfte Sirius im Raum auf und ab. Die anderen Schüler hatten sich verzogen, denn keiner wollte etwas von Sirius´ verrückten Liebesgeschichten hören, und die Leier um James ewige Verliebtheit in die gleichaltrige Lily Evans war auch schon jedem bekannt. "Ich will Beweise!" "Foto oder Video?" "Video!" James Augen blitzten. "Gut, dann bis morgen!" Sirius verschwand in Richtung Schlafsaal. James wurde zusehends nervös. Sirius und er waren sozusagen die begehrtesten Jungen der Schule, auch von den höheren Klassen zwinkerten ihnen die Mädchen zu. Und trotzdem hatte er erst wenige Male geküsst, während Padfoot schon fast die ganze Schule durchgeknutscht hat! (nur die Mädchen, natürlich!) Und mit einigen der Jüngeren war Sirius schon weiter als nur Küssen gegangen, aber darüber wusste keiner so genau Bescheid. Und er, der große James Potter, Sucher bei der Gryffindor- Quidditsch- Mannschaft, war seit dem 1. Schultag in Lily Evans verschossen und hatte noch nicht einmal ein Küsschen auf die Wange von ihr bekommen! Während er auf sein Zimmer ging, schossen ihm immer mehr solcher Gedanken durch den Kopf. Tatsächlich, den ganzen nächsten Tag waren Sirius und Kathrin unauffindbar, kamen aber Abends wieder strahlend und Hand in Hand in den Gryffindorturm zurück. "Ich muss nur schnell James etwas zeigen, Schätzchen!" Sirius küsste Kathrin auf die Nasenspitze. "Paaaaadfoot, können wie endlich?" James zog seinen Freund von Kathrin weg in den Schlafsaal der Jungs hinein. 10 Minuten später kamen beide wiehernd vor Lachen zurück. Sirius kassierte 15 Galleonen und 2 Knuts "weil du so ein geiles Gesicht machst, wenn du stöhnst!" von James, doch wenig später erfuhr auch Kathrin von dem Video, dass schon Kultstatus als "Jungfrauenschreck-Video" gemacht hatte. Die ganze Halle lachte, als sie Sirius mit einer schallenden Ohrfeige verlies. Alle in der Runde grinsten. "Ach deshalb!" Lily konnte sich ein Kichern nicht verdrücken. "Sag mal Sirius, gibt's das Video noch? Kann ich's mir ausleihen?" Das Lachen erstarb und alle starrten Lily an. Dann prusteten sie wieder los, und nach 20 Minuten gingen sich kichernd und lachend in die Winkelgasse, um ein paar Sachen für die Schule zu besorgen.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Viktoria wachte schweißgebadet auf. "Nein, nicht .!" Wieder hatte sie diesen Traum, da war dieser schwarzhaarige Junge, mit den unergründlich tiefen, schwarzen Augen. Sie treffen sich in der Dunkelheit, sie küssen sich, sie ziehen sich aus, er bedeckt ihren Körper mit sanften, elektrisierenden Küssen dann dringt er langsam in sie ein und jeder Stoß bringt beide näher an den ersehnten Höhepunkt. Plötzlich schießt ein grüner Blitz aus der Dunkelheit und der Junge liegt leblos am Boden. Ein rot leuchtender Mann kommt hämisch lachend auf sie zu. Nacheinander verwandelt er sich in all ihre früheren Feinde, Augustus, Modred, Salazar Slytherin, Grindelwald und zum Schluss in Lord Voldemort. "Und, Isis, wieder mal einen Geliebten verloren?" höhnt er sie an. Kalt blickt sie zurück. "Nein, Seth, nicht nur einen Geliebten, die große Liebe." Sie funkelt ihn an, doch Voldemort lacht nur. "Ha, das hast du bei Godric, Marcus und all den Anderen auch schon gesagt. Aber keine Angst, im nächsten Leben wird bestimmt wieder eine große Liebe für dich da sein." Immer noch starrt sie ihn an, ihre Augen sind vor Wut und Trauer fast schwarz. "Avada Kedavra" Zischt sie ihm zu. Er schreit und verschwindet. Und immer an dieser Stelle erwachte sie, mit dem festen Vorsatz, dem Jungen zu helfen, und ihn nicht sterben zu lassen. Die große Liebe . `Horus, steh mir bei!´ Sie blickte auf ihren Nachttisch. Da stand das Foto ihrer Familie und der engsten Freunde. Und mitten unter ihnen stand ein alter Mann mit langem, weißem Bart und funkelnden Augen, der ihr zuzwinkerte. ´Albus´ schoss es ihr durch den Kopf ´Albus wird mir helfen´ sie packte sofort ihre Sachen und apparierte in das Büro des Schulleiters. "Albus, du musst mir helfen!" sie konnte kaum noch atmen, so aufgeregt war sie. "Vicky, Kindchen, was machst du denn hier! Du solltest doch versteckt bleiben!" "Ja, Albus, ich weiß, aber da ist dieser Junge, wir müssen ihm helfen!! Er wird sterben, Seth hat es auf ihn abgesehen! Er ist wichtig für die Auserwählten, wir müssen ihm unbedingt helfen!" hektische fuchtelte sie mit den Armen in der Luft und wirbelte durch das Zimmer. Beschwichtigen lächelt Albus sie an. "Ja Viktoria, ich weiß dass Sirius Black wichtig für Malfoy und Potter sein wird! Aber setz dich erst mal, und trink ein bisschen Tee mit mir".  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Nun waren die Tunichtgute fast fertig mit dem Einkaufen und stürmten in den Bücherladen am Ende der Winkelgasse. Sirius zischte voraus und übersah dabei das kleine, schwarzhaarige Mädchen das gerade hinausgehen wollte. Sie stießen aufeinander und ihre Bücher fielen zu Boden. Sirius half ihr natürlich, schließlich war sie eine Naturschönheit. ´Oh, sie hat die gleichen Bücher, die wir auch brauchen, ob sie wohl nach Hogwarts geht? Mann, und gut aussehen tut sie auch noch, mal sehen, wie schnell ich sie rumkriegen kann´ dachte Sirius, als er ihre feinen Gesichtszüge genauer betrachtete. Das Mädchen wollte sich gerade aufrichten und ihm danken als ihre dunkelgrünen Augen in seine Schwarzen sahen. In seine unergründlich tiefen, schwarzen Augen. "Du!" flüsterte sie heiser. Schnell sammelte sie ihre Bücher und hastete weiter. Dann plötzliche drehte sie sich um und sah Sirius durchdringend, und doch mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen an. "Sirius Black, ich fühle mich geschmeichelt, aber mit dem Rumkriegen musst du wohl noch ein paar Tage warten, bis wir beide in Hogwarts sind. Damit wären deine Fragen wohl beantwortet, Süßer" Sie bedachte James und Lily mit einem mitleidigen Blick und ging, die schwarzen, feinen Locken wehten im Wind. "Mannomann, dass war vielleicht unheimlich!" James sah Lily an. Sirius starrte dem Mädchen mit aufgerissenem Mund nach. Dann fuchtelte er plötzlich in der Luft herum und murmelte vor sich hin. "Padfoot, was ist los? Hast du so nen Schock, weil sie dich nicht deines Charmes wegen mitten auf der Straße vergewaltigt hat?" Remus grinste. "Haha, das findest du wohl witzig auch noch, oder?" fauchte Sirius ihn an. In dieser Nacht schlief Sirius unruhig, er und noch Jemand anders träumten von dem Mädchen in der Winklegasse. Dunkelheit, tiefe, schwarze Dunkelheit. Und dann kam sie auf ihn zu. Ein Engel mit nachtschwarzen Haaren. Sie lächelte ihn an. "Sirius, ich habe dich vermisst." "Pscht, sei einfach still" war seine Antwort. Dann küsste er sie. Plötzlich kam ein blonder Junge auf sie zugerannt und blieb kurz vor den Beiden stehen. "Malfoy! Was machst du in meinem Traum?" Doch Lucius Malfoy starrte auf die Person in seinen Armen. "Viktoria, komm sofort zu mir! Ich verstehe dich einfach nicht, Black kann dir nie das bieten, was ich kann!" "Was meinst du damit Lucius?" fragend blickte Viktoria in Malfoy kalte graue Augen. "Die Dunkelheit, nach der du dich so sehnst. Black ist einer von den Guten, von diesen Weltverbesserern!" "Ha!" Viktoria lachte auf "Als ob du es verstehen würdest. Dunkel ist nicht gleich böse! Und die Dunkelheit, die von dir ausgeht, ist nur Salazar Slytherins Verdienst, sein Schatten, der auf dich fällt. DU selbst strahlst nur Blödheit aus. Sirius hingegen." lasziv lehnte sie sich gegen Padfoots muskulöse Brust ". ist zwar ein weißer Magier, aber seine Aura ist stärker und dunkler als deine jemals sein wird. Und küssen kann er auch besser!" Sie beugte ihren Kopf zurück und küsste ihn lang und leidenschaftlich. "Das wirst du noch bereuen, dreckige Aurorin." Knurrte Malfoy. Viktoria sah ihn an. "Nicht einmal Salazar konnte mir etwas antun, Lucius. Geh zu Tom und sag ihm schöne Grüße. Eine Isis wird niemals zu den schwarzen Magiern wechseln." höhnte sie mit kalter, ruhiger Stimme. Lucius und Sirius schreckten hoch. "Das wirst du bereuen Black!" "Nicht mal im Traum kann mich dieser schleimscheißende Slytherin in Ruhe lassen." Dann seufzten sie beide. "Viktoria."  
  
Am nächsten Morgen, dem 1. September, standen die Rumtreiber und Lily zeitig auf und packten ihre Sachen. Um 10:35 Uhr kamen sie am Kings Cross Bahnhof an und stürmten mit Karacho auf die Absperrung zwischen Gleis 9 und 10 zu. Auf Gleis 9 ¾ herrschte reges Treiben, überall lachende und schwatzende Schüler. Und mitten unter ihnen das Mädchen aus der Winkelgasse. Sirius hob eine Augenbraue, denn direkt vor ihr stand Malfoy, welcher heftig gestikulierte und auf sie einschrie. Unbeeindruckt verschränkte das zierliche Mädchen die Arme vor der Brust. Sirius schlich sich näher an die beiden ran. "Lucius, hör auf. Wenn ich sage, dass Schluss ist, dann ist Schluss, verstanden? Nur weil du ein Malfoy bist und deine ganze dreckige Verwandtschaft aus schwarzen Magier besteht, kannst du noch lange nicht mit mir umgehen, als wäre ich eine deiner dämlichen Hauselfen!" Sie drehte sich um, sah Sirius und erschrak. "Bleib wo du bist!" mit ihren Lippen formte sie die warnenden Worte. "Was hast du gesagt??" Malfoy wurde hysterisch. "Ich sagte, dass dein Sohn intelligenter sein wird als du. Er wird nicht auf Riddles Masche hineinfallen. und er wird auch besser aussehen als du." Fügte sie grinsend hinzu. Nun flippte Malfoy total aus. "Du verdammte Schlampe! Erst machst du mich scharf und redest von unserer gemeinsamen Zukunft, und dann machst du mit Black rum und redest vom Dunklen Lord und den Todessern, als wären sie eine Kindergartenvereinigung! Was fällt dir überhaupt ein?" Er packte sie am Arm, doch Viktoria starrte ihn nur mit einem kalten Blick an. Malfoy hatte dermaßen laut geschrieen, dass nun die ganze Schülerschaft von Hogwarts zu den Beiden hinsah. Immer noch durchbohrte die Neue mit ihren Blicken Malfoys Augen. "Malfoy, wie schon gesagt, deine Dunkelheit, wie du sie nennst, ist nur der Schatten der Aura von Salazar Slytherin. Deshalb dachte ich, dass wir eine gemeinsame Zukunft haben. Aber auch ich kann mich täuschen, denn du bist kein würdiger Mann an meiner Seite. Du bist ein kleiner, arroganter Arschkriecher, dass sich bei Voldemort einschleimt, um seine Minderwertigkeitskomplexe loszuwerden. Und jetzt lass mich los, ich will zu Sirius." Verdattert starrte Malfoy sie an. Wie konnte sie es wagen, Lucius Malfoy als einen Arschkriecher zu bezeichnen. Der ganze Gleis war mucksmäuschenstill. Keiner wagte es, ein Wort zu sagen. Hatte dieses Mädchen gerade den Namen des Dunklen Lords ausgesprochen? Und hatte sie gerade Lucius Malfoy als einen Todesser bezeichnet? Immer noch war es totenstill. Nur Viktorias Absätze waren zu hören, die zielstrebig auf Sirius Black zugingen. Sie lächelte ihn an, schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und küsste ihn. Und jeder auf dem Gleis sah es. "Also war es doch kein Traum." keuchte Sirius, als Viktoria ihn endlich atmen ließ. Sie lächelte nur, und zog ihn zum Zug. Als sie im Abteil saßen, grinsten sie sich verlegen an. "Nein, Sirius, es war kein Traum. Aber bitte frag mich nicht weiter danach, ich kann es dir nicht sagen." Sirius starrte nachdenklich aus dem Fenster. "Wer bist du wirklich?" Er sah ihr tief in die Augen. Sie blickten sich lange an, doch im Gegensatz zu Viktoria konnte Sirius in den Augen seines Gegenübers nichts erkennen. Sie waren leer. Ohne jedes Gefühl. Sie jedoch erkannte in seinen Augen Neugierde, das Verlangen nach mehr Zärtlichkeit. Lächelnd setzte sie sich auf seinen Schoß. Nun regten sich ihre Augen, er sah Liebe und dasselbe Verlangen, wie er es in sich spürte. "Sirius, ich habe dich vermisst." "Pscht, sei einfach still." und wieder küssten sie sich.  
  
Und hier die OUTTAKES:  
  
Regie: So, jetzt wird die schwarzweiß- Erinnerung an Kathrin eingespielt. Verdammt, das ist ein SCHWULENPORNO!!!! Kichern hinter den Kulissen Regie: FRED! GEORGE! Ihr seid erst im zweiten Teil dran!!! _________**********__________ Viktoria wacht schweißgebadet auf Vicky: Nein! Nicht! Sirius: Sie hat sich schon wieder in die Hose gepinkelt?? __________*********___________ Albus: Ja Viktoria, ich weiß das Sirius Black wichtig für Micky und Donald sein wird. Regie: ALBUS!! Schon wieder betrunken am Arbeitsplatz! Du hast Oktoberfest- Verbot! ___________***************______________ Remus: Padfoot, was ist los? Hast du so nen Schock weil sie dich deines Charmes wegen nicht mitten auf der Straße vergewaltigt hat? Viktoria kommt aus dem Backstage Bereich gestürmt. Vicky: Gute Idee! *knutsch* Sirius: Kamera! Kamera: Jaja, ich geh schon. ___________*************__________ Vicky: Lucius, hör auf! Erstens hab ich nichts für deine Gummipuppen übrig, zweitens kannst du nicht einmal knutschen sondern beißt mir halb die Zunge ab und drittens hab ich diesen Scheißtext schon wieder vergessen. Noch mal! ___________***************___________ Der ganze Gleis war mucksmäuschenstill. Keiner wagte es, ein Wort zu sagen. Hatte dieses gerade den Namen des Dunklen Lords ausgesprochen? Und hatte sie gerade Lucius Malfoy als einen Todesser bezeichnet? Sirius: Lucius spielt mit Gummipuppen! Lucius spielt mit Gummipuppen! Remus: Malfoy ist impotent! Malfoy ist impotent! James: Und jetzt im Kanon: Lucy ist ein Arschkriecher! Lucy ist ein Arschkriecher! Malfoy: Warum nennst du mich Lucy, Potter? James: Lucy ist ein Transvestit! Lucy ne Transe! Malfoy: Stupor James: Aargh! Regie: Lucy, lass das! ______________****************_____________ 23:45 Uhr nachts Regie: Sirius? Vicky? Der Hogwarts- Express ist schon seit 11 Stunden weg! Und ihr küsst euch immer noch. Sirius: wir können uns doch hin apparieren! Vicky: ja, oder wir trampen! Regie: Ist Madam Pomfrey da? Behandelt sie auch berufsbedingte Nervenzusammenbrüche? Stille. Regie: Wurmschwanz, bring mir einfach ein Butterbier! Peter: Ja Meister! _____________*****************______________ Vicky: Sirius ich habe dich vermisst Sirius: Ich dich nicht *g* Vicky: (gespielt bestürzt) Hast du schon wieder mit dieser Schlampe von Snape rumgemacht? Snape: Hey, ich bin noch hier! Ich höre alles! Vicky und Sirius: Ja Snapilein! Und sag Lucy nen schönen Gruß! Lucy äh Malfoy: ich bin auch noch hier! Sirius: Scheiße, wir aber nicht mehr! Tschüssi, bis zum nächsten Kapitel!!! 


End file.
